


Нимфа

by Serenielle



Series: фем!АУ [2]
Category: Assorti
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle





	Нимфа

От большого озера, скрытого в густых зарослях луговой травы, веяло прохладой, которой так не хватало в эти знойные дни. Роше вытер пот со лба и направил коня вперед. Он выехал как раз в тень, которую отбрасывала на крошечный расчищенный подступ к воде раскидистая ива.  
Солнце клонилось к горизонту, но дневная жара спадет намного позже. Влажная свежесть искушала сбросить тяжелую кольчугу, раздеться и погрузиться в озеро, смыть грязь и дорожную пыль. Роше мог противостоять многим соблазнам, но только не этому.  
Он спешился, расседлал и стреножил коня, пустив его пощипать свежей травы и утолить жажду. Тяжелая, нагретая за день кольчуга осталась лежать под ивой вместе с сапогами и мечом. Роше вошел в озеро прямо как был, в одежде, решив прополоскать и ее.  
Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, запрокинув голову. Вода была удивительно приятной и прохладной. Неподалеку цвели белые нежные кувшинки. Берег густо зарос осоками, среди зеленых узких листьев которых встречались фиолетовые зонтики сусака. Озеро было хорошо скрыто, его местоположение выдавала лишь одинокая ива на берегу. Роше подумал, что это место достаточно уединенное для ночевки.  
Он почистил одежду и развесил ее сушиться на ветвях дерева. А потом не смог отказать себе в удовольствии окунуться. Роше ощущал под водой лишь тишину и свежесть, и всплыть его заставила только нехватка воздуха.  
Солнце уже почти зашло, когда Роше наконец собрал хворост для костра и вытащил припасы из седельной сумки. Он сложил ветки и поджег их. Однако едва только костер разгорелся так, чтобы можно было увидеть что-то в сгустившихся ночных сумерках, как он услышал нежный девичий голос:  
— На берегу моего озера никогда не было огня.  
Роше вскинулся, чтобы узнать, кто же сюда забрел. Озеро густо окружено травой, ветра почти нет, так как же сюда можно было подобраться, не потревожив осоки? Да еще и девушке.  
Но зрелище, представшее его глазам, было таким необычным, что Роше не смог найти слова.  
Слева над водой озера нависал плоский камень. По берегу к нему подойти было нельзя, так как тот был топким и совсем заросшим. А на этом камне сидела молодая девушка в простом белом платье. Ее волосы вились тонкими кудряшками до плеч, подхваченные ярко-алой налобной повязкой. Огромная белоснежная кувшинка запуталась в волосах. Прозрачные, как вода, глаза девушки смеялись, глядя на него.  
Роше продолжал рассматривать ее. Когда девушка вытянула ногу, кончиками пальцев касаясь водной глади, он понял, что ее платье промокло насквозь. Когда? Она не могла упасть в озеро так, чтобы он не услышал.  
Девушка вдруг соскользнула в воду, так легко и текуче, словно сама была струей. Озеро почти не рябило, когда она пошла прямо к нему и оказалась на берегу. Она источала тонкий аромат кувшинок и озерной воды, ее платье оставалось по-прежнему мокрым, но с него ничего не капало.  
— Рыцарь, ты слышишь меня? — в ее голосе звучало нескрываемое веселье. — Может, потушишь свой костер?  
— Но мне ничего не будет видно, — наконец отмер Роше. Кошмар, и где же его галантность? Как будто в первый раз он общался с дамой.  
Впрочем, с такой дамой он точно говорил впервые. Она подошла первой, да к тому же в таком виде, который в обществе считался попросту непотребным. Ее платье было тонким и больше напоминало ночную рубашку, сотканную из самого тонкого шелка. Деревенские девушки такое не носили.  
Так кто же эта незнакомка?  
Ее смех напоминал разбившиеся о камень капельки воды.  
— Скоро взойдет луна, — она села рядом с ним, совсем не стесняясь, хотя и подальше от костра. — Тебе не нужен костер. Он привлечет незваных гостей.  
— Если они будут такие же, как ты, это хорошо, — Роше чуть подвинулся к ней. Это был еще один соблазн, против которого он не мог устоять.  
— Вряд ли они будут похожи на меня, рыцарь, — засмеялась девушка. Она не сводила с него глаз, лукаво улыбалась, а ее щеки цвели едва заметным розовым румянцем. Ничего подобного он не видел нигде, ни в одном из обществ, где приходилось бывать. Словно нашел чистейший бриллиант в куче дешевых стекляшек.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Роше медленно коснулся ее руки. Кожа прохладная и влажная, но приятная на ощупь. Тонкие руки с розовыми ноготками, изящные запястья. Роше уже мысленно прикидывал, какой драгоценный камень оттенит ее красоту.  
— Угадаешь? — девушка прищурилась. Роше коснулся губами ее руки. Он чувствовал себя так, будто она его приворожила, хотя не слышал никаких голосов в голове, не чувствовал тяжелой потребности не выпускать ее руку. Он уже испытывал на себе колдовские приворотные зелья и чары, и сейчас ощущения были совсем другие. Ему просто… хотелось держать ее за руку.  
— Рафаэлло? — он подумал, что у такой красавицы должно быть редкое и необычное имя.  
— Хорошо, — девушка кивнула. Роше улыбался ей.  
— Угадал?  
— Меня зовут Рафаэлло, — она кивнула, как бы подтверждая его слова. Но сама ситуация была странная.  
Роше потянул ее за руку, и она села поближе.  
— Ты, кажется, собирался ужинать? — она указала на раскрытую седельную сумку.  
— Разделишь со мной мой скромный ужин? — предложил Роше.  
— Я такое никогда не ела, — Рафаэлло сдвинула брови, рассматривая вяленое мясо. Но, увидев персики, восхитилась. Роше отдал их ей и наблюдал, как ее глаза прикрылись, когда сочная мякоть персика оказалась во рту.  
Рафаэлло персики понравились, а косточки она не стала выбрасывать, а заботливо опустила в землю.  
— Может, и у меня тут такое вырастет, — она хихикнула, облизывая губы. Роше заворожено на это смотрел, гадая, осталась ли на ее губах сладость сочного персика.  
Он успел сжевать пару полосок мяса и глотнуть вина. Рафаэлло с любопытством рассматривала его меч.  
— Ты из богатого рода? — она коснулась огромного рубина, украшавшего эфес. Камень словно засиял.  
— Да, но я привык к походам, — Роше пожал плечами. Ему часто приходилось доказывать, что богатые рыцари не все праздно проводят время, сражаясь тупыми мечами на турнирах и волочась за дамами. А даже если и проводят, это не значит, что они никогда не бывали в походах.  
— Я вижу, — она посмотрела на его одежду, потом на него самого. Роше думал, что разучился стесняться под женскими взглядами, но только сейчас вспомнил, что на нем одни лишь нижние широкие кальсоны до колен.  
А Рафаэлло все смотрела, и румянец на ее щеках цвел пышным розовым. Почему же она не убегает? Даже деревенские девицы смущаются, когда натыкаются на мужчину в одном исподнем.  
Если только…  
Рафаэлло медленно подошла ближе. Она коснулась его виска кончиками пальцев, провела по щеке. Роше не смог удержать свою руку, и та легла на ее бедро. Платье все еще мокрое… как так? А сквозь ткань просвечивает ее тело, смутно, ровно настолько, чтобы раздразнить.  
— Если тебе дорога честь, тебе нужно уходить, — Роше никогда не спал с женщинами, которые этого не хотели. И не собирался соблазнять невинных девиц, которым потом это могло сломать жизнь. Поэтому он всегда предупреждал о своих намерениях. Особенно если девушка еще не слишком опытна и не понимала, к чему могло привести заигрывание.  
Но Рафаэлло не отвела взгляд и не отошла. Она положила свою ладонь поверх его руки, лежащей на ее бедре. И прижала теснее.  
— Это не то, что может повредить моей чести, — вот и все ее слова. Она улыбнулась и потянулась снять платье.  
Роше остановил ее. Он сам подцепил мокрый подол, и вот ее платье приземлилось в точности на костер. Рафаэлло щелкнула пальцами — и платье вдруг налилось влагой так, что огонь потух, будто на него вылили ведро воды.  
И у Роше в голове тоже щелкнуло. Он совсем по-другому взглянул на нее. Белая кожа, влажная и прохладная, светлые волосы, кувшинка… И то, как она двигалась, будто перетекала, и как смеялась, будто речка журчит.  
— Ты нимфа, — прошептал он, не веря, — хозяйка озер.  
Рафаэлло кивнула с улыбкой.  
— Ты дал мне имя, — сказала она.  
— Ты выбрала меня для продолжения рода? — Роше встал напротив нее, он не мог поверить в то, что сейчас происходило. — Но ты видишь меня впервые в жизни.  
— Я наблюдала за тобой, — Рафаэлло прижала ладонь к его груди, в том месте, где билось сердце. — Ты благородный рыцарь, и ты чтишь законы чести, в отличие от многих твоих собратьев, которые совсем забыли, что такое настоящая честь.  
— Но откуда тебе это знать? А вдруг я убийца или насильник? — Роше покачал головой. Он погладил ее по нежной щеке, и она прижалась к его ладони, прикрыв глаза.  
— Если говоришь так, значит, точно не насильник, — Рафаэлло посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я вижу твою душу. И я знаю, что ты тот, кто мне нужен. Но ты волен отказаться.  
Отказаться? Роше был не настолько благороден, чтобы отказаться от чести быть избранным прекрасной нимфой.  
— Я не могу, — признался он, кладя руки на ее тонкую талию. — Ты прекрасна, моя госпожа, а я лишь мужчина.  
Рафаэлло засмеялась и потянула его на траву. Яркая луна освещала всю полянку до последнего камешка. Лунный свет серебрил кожу Рафаэлло, и Роше завороженно водил по ней пальцами. Он словно касался самой дорогой в мире ткани.  
Ее губы все еще хранили сладость персика, а волосы пахли кувшинками. Ее кожа была прохладной — но внутри она была горячее, чем костер, который давно погас, залитый водой. На ее белых бедрах остались следы крови, и Роше застыл, не веря своим глазам.  
— Ты девственница? Но почему не сказала? — Рафаэлло ведь даже не дрогнула, не закричала, не сжала пальцы на его плечах. Ничем не выказала боли.  
— А разве это имело значение? — Рафаэлло улыбнулась, прижимаясь к нему. Они стояли по пояс в озере, куда Роше зашел, неся ее на руках, чтобы смыть кровь и немного облегчить ее состояние. — Вы, люди, иногда так зациклены на невинности ваших девушек.  
— Имело. Я бы тогда был осторожнее, — Роше чувствовал себя неловко. Было у него пару раз с девственницами, но тогда он об этом знал и действовал совсем по-другому.  
— Тебе не нужно себя корить, — Рафаэлло прижала ладонь к его щеке. — Мне не больно. И у нас впереди вся ночь, рыцарь.  
— Зови меня Роше. Тебе правда не больно? — Роше снова поднял ее на руки.  
— Нет. Я крепче, чем кажусь, — Рафаэлло прижалась к его груди.  
Роше вновь отнес ее на ложе из травы. И до самого рассвета он забыл обо всем окружающем мире. Рафаэлло обнимала его, не выпускала и изгибалась в его руках подобно веточке ивы. Ночная прохлада окутала землю, но Роше не нужен был костер — его согревал лишь ее огонь.  
***  
Он проснулся тогда, когда солнце уже высоко поднялось над землей. Роше прикрыл глаза и нахмурился. Рафаэлло нигде не было.  
Исчезло ее платье, отброшенное в сторону. Его одежда была сложена рядом с мечом и кольчугой. Рядом Роше нашел кулон — словно капелька воды на тонкой цепочке. А внутри застыла крошечная кувшинка.  
Такой работы Роше никогда не видел. Он сразу же надел этот кулон и спрятал его под рубашкой. Завтрак и сборы заняли совсем немного времени, и он оглянулся на это озеро, за одну ночь перевернувшее всю его жизнь.  
— Я вернусь, — сказал он, зная, что Рафаэлло слышит. Пальцы сжали кулон под рубашкой. — Я всегда буду возвращаться, моя госпожа.


End file.
